The invention relates to a lighting device for an AC power supply, said lighting device comprising at least two lighting groups, wherein each lighting group has a group input and a group output and at least one LED, wherein the at least one LED is arranged between the group input and the group output and wherein the lighting groups are connected to one another in series.